ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sayonara (Miranda Cosgrove song)
"Sayonara" is the third single from the ''iCarly: The Sequel'' soundtrack after "Stupid in Love" and "Coming Home". It was release on June 19, 2012. The music video for the song will have two versions. The first version featuring Cosgrove going to her friend's party, and the second version featuring Carly Shay performing a song. Development "Sayonara" will be the third single from the iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack to be released. Greg Kurstin and Bonnie McKee are writing the song.Miranda Cosgrove's New Single "Sayonara" Coming June 19! Retreived June 11, 2012. The song was released originally from Cosgrove's latest album, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_Maintenance High Maintenance]. Composition "Sayonara" is a pop rock song. It also contains electro pop and dance music.Miranda Cosgrove Talks New Single: Sayaonara. Retrieved June 19, 2012. The song will be different than "Stupid in Love" and "Coming Home". Music video Miranda Cosgrove will release two versions of her music video for "Sayonara" Her first version was released the music video for "Sayonara" on June 19, 2012 on her Vevo channel on YouTube.Miranda Cosgrove's "Sayonara" music video coming to YouTube on June 20. Retrieved June 11, 2012. The video is about four minutes long. It was filmed in late May 2012 in Los Angeles. Her second version will be released on June 26, 2012. First version The 1st version of the music video does not feature any scene from the film. It starts with Cosgrove's ex-boyfriend Josh calling her on the phone saying she wants to get back together with her. Although, she refuses as she hangs up on him. As the phone rang again, her friend Stacey called asking her to come to her house for a party. As she gets ready for the party at her friends house, her friend gave her a ride where Josh spotted her as he follows her friend's car to her house as the song begins when Cosgrove's friend turns up the radio and Cosgrove begins singing the song. Cosgrove and her friends later entered Stacey's house. As Josh sneaks in the party, Cosgrove is seen flirting with another guy until she saw Josh and begins running away from him. She later gets involve with the band and joined them as Josh is taken out of Stacey's house party. The song ends with Cosgrove holding hands with her new boyfriend named Nick. Stacey is portrayed by Sofia Vassilieva,Miranda Cosgrove Talks Her New Single. Retrieved June 26, 2012. Josh is portrayed by David Lambert,Sayonara by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived June 26, 2012. and Nick is portrayed by Gregg Sulkin.Sayanora To Release Two Music Videos? Retreived June 26, 2012. Second version The 2nd version will feature a scene from the film with Cosgrove performing her song "Sayonara" on a cruise. Reaction "Sayonara" received mixed reviews. Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine praised: "kinda a dull music."Billboard Reviews 'Sayonara' by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived June 19, 2012. Paris Watson of BBC praised "Sayonara": "the song is kinda feels like it just came from the garbage.".BCC Praised Miranda Cosgrove's Sayonaa. Retrieved June 19, 2012. Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe praised "Sayonara": "pretty decent".The Boston Globe Praises Sayonara by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived June 19, 2012. Ted Wilson of The New York Times praised: "quite good".The New York Times Talks Miranda Cosgrove's New Single. Retreived June 19, 2012. As of June 24, 2012, the 1st version of the music video brought in 1,401,041 views.Miranda Cosgrove - Sayanora on YouTube. Retrieved June 19, 2012. Unlike "Coming Home" and "Stupid in Love", "Sayonara" did not break rating records as it just only made 591,020 in the first 24 hours on Vevo. Referneces External links *Miranda Cosgrove Vevo on YouTube Category:2012 songs Category:iCarly songs Category:iCarly